totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły
Zawodnicy ponownie stają przed wyzwaniem dotyczącym prawdy albo wyzwania. Ktoś udaje innego zawodnika. Miłość pomiędzy dwiema osobami zaczyna rozkwitać. Dwoje innych zostaje wytypowanych do ostatecznego starcia w wyniku remisu. Ostatecznie jedna drużyna wygrywa a druga pozbywa się jednego zawodnika. Fabuła thumb|left|220px|[[Jasmine proponuje Shawn'owi, by razem zbierali jagody.]] Jasmine wstaje i ma zamiar iść zbierać jedzenie dla drużyny. Wtedy Samey pyta się jej dlaczego idzie szukać jedzenia bez niej. Jasmine pyta się jej czemu chce jej pomagać, gdyż Samey udaje Amy, co skłoniło Samey do większego "wczuwania się" w rolę siostry. W pokoju zwierzeń Samey przyznaje, że tylko Jasmine wie kim jest naprawdę. Obie spotykają w lesie Shawna i Dave'a. Jasmine pyta Shawna, czy chce zbierać z nimi jagody. Shawn jednak uciekł, zabierając ze sobą Dave'a. Shawn w pokoju zwierzeń, przyznaje, że nie chce chodzić z Jasmine, z powodu jego "lęku przed zombi". Dave jest zdziwiony, gdy mówi, że Jasmine czuje mięte do zwariowanego na punkcie zombi Shawna. Po chwili też przyznaje, że jest to "strasznie dziwne". thumb|rihgt|220px|[[Rodney zakochuje się w Samey, gdy ta częstuje go jagodami.]] Rodney i Scarlett również spacerują po lesie. W pewnej chwili Scarlett ostrzega Rodney'a, by nie wdepnął w odchody szopa. Wtedy Rodney zakochuje się w niej. Drużyna Kinosewak jadła zebrane przez Jasmine i Samey jagody. Wtedy Samey proponuje Rodney'owi jagody, a ten zauroczył się w niej, myśląc że to Amy. Rodney zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest zakochany w trzech dziewczynach i ma dylemat, którą wybrać, bo nie chce żadnej zranić, uważając, że one też są w nim zakochane. Rodney mówi, że Amy zbiera lepsze jagody niż Samey, chcąc zbliżyć się do niej. Nie wiedział jednak, że tak naprawdę to Samey, która udaje swoją siostrę. Kiedy zawodnicy gromadzą się na miejscu wyzwania, Ella zajmuje miejsce dla Sugar obok niej. Sugar jednak złośliwie spycha Ella z jej miejsca, uważając, że usiadła tam tylko dlatego, żeby być bardziej widoczna w kamerze. Chris wtedy mówi Elli, żeby przestała prowokować Sugar. Jak zwykle Topher komplementuje Chrisa, ale ten jest już poirytowany jego komplementami. thumb|left|220px|[[Chris mówi, że pytania w wyzwaniu, odsłonią oblicza zawodników.]] Drużyny rywalizują w "prawda albo panika". Wyzwanie to polega, na tym, że zawodnik będzie musiał powiedzieć prawdę, która odsłoni jego najskrytsze tajemnice, lub zrobić, coś niebezpiecznego lub obrzydliwego. Tego czy ktoś kłamie, bądź mówi prawdę, będzie wykrywać Gdaka. Gdy też zawodnik nie wykona zadania, bądź będzie kłamał zostanie wraz z całą drużyną porażony prądem. Jako pierwsza do wyzwania zostaje wylosowana Samey jako Amy. Jako zadanie miała powiedzieć, kogo nienawidzi najbardziej. Samey, jednak bała się powiedzieć, że najbardziej nienawidzi swojej siostry, gdyż sama ją udawała. Koniec końców, jednak powiedziała prawdę, co zszokowało innych uczestników. Kiedy wydaje się, że ma zamiar przyznać się do prawdy, Jasmine wstaje i zapewnia "Amy", że niepowodzenia Samey nie były jej winą. Pozostali uczestnicy zgadzają się z tym i znowu obrażają Samey, denerwując ją. thumb|right|220px|[[Jasmine, Samey i Scarlett są zirytowane gdy Rodney czeka z odpowiedzią.]] Gdy zostaje wylosowany Rodney, ma za zadanie odpowiedzieć, która dziewczyna jest według niego najbardziej atrakcyjna. Rodney wahał się między Amy, Jasmine i Scarlett, jednak ostatecznie wybiera Sugar, żeby wszyscy myśleli, że to "tylko na niby". Gdaka wykrywa kłamstwo Rodney'a, po czym razi całą jego drużynę prądem. Sugar stwierdza wtedy, że Gdaka jest "zepsuta". Ella próbuje pocieszyć Sugar mówiąc, że Rodney na pewno uważa, że Sugar jest na drugim miejscu. To jednak tylko jeszcze bardziej zezłościło Sugar. Do następnego zadania zostaje wylosowana Sky, jednak ma stanąć przed "paniką". Jej zadaniem jest wypicie wody mineralnej z dzbanka w 30 sekund. Sky pije wodę powoli i drużyna przejmuje się tym. Wtedy Shawn pomaga Sky stosując metodę "szybki łyk" dzięki czemu drużyna zalicza zadanie. Od wypicia dużej ilości wody, Sky zaczyna burczeć w brzuchu. Zawodnicy byli przekonani, że Sky beknie z potężną siłą, jednak zrobiła to delikatnie, co było szokiem. Następnie zostaje wylosowany Max, który miał powiedzieć prawdę, czyli "czego boi się najbardziej?" Max odpowiedział, że nie boi się niczego, co doprowadziło do porażenia elektrycznego jego i jego drużyny. thumb|left|220px|Dave i Sky muszą się pocałować by zdobyć punkt dla drużyny. Gdy zostaje wylosowany Dave, on nie martwi się tym mówiąc, że nie ma nic do ukrycia. Ku jego zdziwieniu dostaje za zadanie "panikę". Dave musiał pocałować osobę siedzącą koło niego, czyli Shawna lub Sky. Shawn bojąc się, że Dave miałby go pocałować, bez wahania ucieka. Dave był zachwycony, że pocałuje Sky. Oboje wmawiali sobie, że to tylko dla dobra wyzwania. Jednak Sky beka na Dave'a przez co ich drużyna nie zdobywa punktu. W pokoju zwierzeń, Sky przyznaje, że beka gdy ma denerwuje lub gdy jest w pobliżu chłopak który jej się podoba, jednak po chwili próbuje powiedzieć, że było to wynikiem wypicia dużej ilości wody mineralnej. Za niewykonanie wyzwania, drużyna zostaje porażona prądem. Przyszła kolej Shawna który miał za zadanie podłubać w nosie i wytrzeć palec o osobę siedzącą obok. Jako że siedział on z brzegu jedyną osobą, która siedziała obok Shawna był Dave. Dave zaczął uciekać, jednak Shawn go dogonił i wystrzelił w niego smarki. Chris nie zaliczył mu tego zadania, gdyż miał wytrzeć o niego kliki, a nie strzelać, co spowodowało kolejne porażenie Maskwak. thumb|right|220px|[[Shawn i Dave powstrzymują Sugar, która chce uderzyć Elle.]] Gdy przychodzi kolej Elli ma ona za zadanie powiedzieć, co mogłaby zmienić w swoim życiu. Ella mówi, że chciałaby zmienić to co "blokuje" jej i Sugar stać się przyjaciółkami. Sugar była zła na Elle, wmawiając jej również, że ukradła jej przemowę. Dave i Shawn próbowali powstrzymać Sugar, gdyż bali się, o Elle. Chris razi drużynę prądem, gdyż był przekonany, że Ella kłamała mimo że Gdaka uważała inaczej. Reszta również wykonuje swoje zadania: Sky zakładała bobrowi aparat na zęby, Rodney miał powiedzieć, kogo by ocalił, lecz tylko wzdychał, Scarlett "upiększała" niedźwiedzia, Jasmine karmiła iguanę za pomocą ust, a Sugar miała pogłaskać tarantulę, lecz ją zjadła. thumb|left|220px|[[Gdaka jest sfrustrowana, po wypowiedziach Rodney'a na jej temat.]] Chris był zirytowany z powodu ciągłego remisu i wymyślił "rundę nagłej śmierci". Ella z drużyny Maskwak i Rodney z drużyny Kinosewak musieli zmierzyć się w zadaniu. Oboje musieli rozwiązać worek z pilotem, który porazi drużynę przeciwną i tym samym dać zwycięstwo swojej drużynie. Gdy Rodney dowiaduje się, że w rundzie nagłej śmierci nie ma pytań, tylko panika, zaczął irytować, Gdakę. Dodał również, że codziennie zjada sześć jajek. Rodney miał jednak problem z rozwiązaniem worka, z powodu swoich dużych palców a Ella poradziła sobie z tym bez problemu. Jednak sumienie Elli nie pozwalało jej na naciśniecie przycisku i porażenie drużyny Kinosewak mówiąc, że byłoby to podłe. Wtedy Gdaka zabiera pilota Elli i wielokrotnie razi drużynę Kinosewak aby zemścić się na Rodney'u za obrażenie jej, co spowodowało, że Gdaka została zabrana w kaftanie przez Szefa. Chris ogłasza, że drużyna Maskwak jest zwycięzcą i nagradza ich torbą gotowanego konia, ku wielkiemu niesmakowi drużyny. Widząc ich reakcje, Chris mówi im, że Szef kuchni pieczę kurczaka. thumb|right|220px|[[Rodney wyznaje miłość Amy (Samey), Jasmine i Scarlett przed eliminacją.]] Po wyzwaniu, Dave i Sky spotykają się ponownie. Gdy Dave zaczyna wspominać o ich "prawie pocałunku" Sky zaczęła uciekać. Jej beknięcie można usłyszeć w oddali, gdy Dave prosi o "znak" mówiący o tym, czy Sky go lubi czy nie. Na ceremonii eliminacji, zagrożeni są Rodney (nie odpowiadał na pytania) i Scarlett (prawdopodobnie tylko Rodney na nią głosował). Chris próbował powiedzieć, dlaczego Scarlett jest zagrożona, jednak nie potrafił i dał jej piankę. Gdy Rodney siedział w Armacie Wstydu, próbował wyznać miłość Amy (Samey), Jasmine i Scarlett, ale jak zwykle miał kłopoty z wysłowieniem się. Chris kazał mu kontynuować ale i tak go wystrzelił a trajektoria lotu Rodney'a zmieniła się przez co zatopił pobliski statek. Obsada |-| Polska = *Szef Hatchet pojawił się, lecz się nie odezwał. |-| Oryginalna = *Szef Hatchet pojawił się, lecz się nie odezwał. Ciekawostki Ogólne *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Shawn, Rodney (4x), Samey, Sky, Dave, Ella (2x) i Sugar. *Topher jest jedynym zawodnikiem, który nie został wylosowany do wyzwania. *Sky ujawnia, że ma nawyk bekania, gdy się denerwuje. *To jedyny odcinek, w którym Ella pojawiła się, ale nie śpiewała. *To już drugi odcinek zawierający w tytule "Kocham cię". Pierwszym jest Kocham cię tłusta świnko. *Samey jest jedynym zawodnikiem, który zdobył punkt w wyzwaniu "prawdy". **Chociaż Ella powiedziała prawdę, kiedy musiała, Chris założył, że kłamie po zamieszaniu, które wywołała. Dlatego punkt nie został jej przyznany. *Sky jest jedynym zawodnikiem, który ukończył więcej niż jedno wyzwanie. *Żaden chłopak nie ukończył wyzwania a wszystkie punkty zostały zdobyte przez dziewczyny. Ciągłości *To już trzecie wyzwanie z odniesieniem do gry "Prawda albo Wyzwanie". Pierwszym było Jak spękasz, to wylatujesz z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki a drugi raz w Prawda albo laser rekina z Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy. *Muzyka, którą usłyszeliśmy, gdy wybierani byli zawodnicy, jest taka sama jak ta, która gra, gdy obraca się Koło Anty Fortuny. Odniesienia *Sugar wierząc, że musiała zjeść tarantule jest prawdopodobnie ukłonem w stronę wyzwania Buggin' Out stosowanego w Survivorze, gdzie w jednym sezonie był zawodnik, który musiał zjeść tarantule. *Gdaka jest wywieziona z wyspy w sposób podobny do Hannibala Lectera w adaptacji filmowej Milczenie owiec z 1991 roku. **Oznacza to po raz drugi, że seria wykorzystała ten motyw. Pierwszy raz wykorzystano ten motyw gdy Duncana sprowadzono do programu w Grand Chef Auto. *Chris odwołuje się do gry z Hasbro, Okręty pod koniec odcinka. *Humpty Dumpty z opakowania wygranego jedzenia przez drużynę Maskwak, to znana postać w angielskiej kultury. Cenzura *Scena w której, Sky beka Dave'owi prosto w twarz, została wycięta. Chociaż była widoczna przez ułamek sekundy. *Reakcja Sky i Dave'a na to, że dziewczyna beknęła mu prosto w twarz, została wycięta. *Scena w której, Shawn wystrzeliwuje rakietę glutów w Dave'a (i w resztę drużyny poza ekranem), została wycięta. *Scena reakcji Dave'a na to że jest cały w glutach Shawna jak i komplement Chrisa dotyczący umiejętności strzelania glutami Shawna, została wycięta. *Scena w której, Ella widzi plusy tego że Chris poraził ją i jej drużynę prądem, ponieważ dzięki temu pozbyli się glutów Shawna którymi byli oblepieni. Błędy *Po wyzwaniu Samey, gdy Chris ponownie losuje zawodników z Pimâpotew Kinosewak do wyzwania, Amy nie ma swojego pieprzyka. *W jednej, scenie po tym, jak Waneyihtam Maskwak została porażona prądem za to że Sugar obraziła Gdakę, Ella nie ma swojej kokardy we włosach. *Gdy Chris ogłasza przerwę na reklamę, brzuch Sky był normalny mimo że powinien być pełen wody mineralnej. *Kiedy Topher skarży się na brak dramatu, jego dłonie są pokazane na pniu, podczas gdy jego ręce są skierowane na zewnątrz. *Przed wyzwaniem Scarlett, wynik wynosi 2-1, z Waneyihtam Maskwak na czele. Po jej wyzwaniu, jednak wynik jest odwrotny, a Pimâpotew Kinosewak jest na prowadzeniu. Punkt za to że Scarlett wykonała wyzwanie, został przyznany Waneyihtam Maskwak, co daje wynik 2-2, taki jaki powinien być. *Podczas wyzwania, zawodnicy powinni mieć rozczochrane włosy ale w niektórych scenach mają swoje normalne fryzury: **Kiedy Samey odpowiada na pytanie, Dave i Shawn mają swoje normalne fryzury. **Kiedy Rodney korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń, gdy musi po raz pierwszy odpowiedzieć na pytanie, ma swoją normalną fryzurę. **Kiedy Chris ogłasza reklamy, Jasmine ma swoją normalną fryzurę. **Kiedy Sky beka po wypiciu wody mineralnej, ma swoją normalną fryzurę. **Kiedy Dave jest spokojny że będzie musiał wykonać wyzwanie, Sky ma swoją normalną fryzurę. **Kiedy Chris czyta Dave'owi jego zadanie, Dave, Shawn, Sky i Sugar mają swoje normalne fryzury. **Kiedy Shawn w pokoju zwierzeń, tłumaczy dlaczego nie chce pocałować Dave'a, ma swoją normalną fryzurę. **Kiedy Dave w pokoju zwierzeń, cieszy się z tego że pocałuje Sky, ma swoją normalną fryzurę. **Kiedy Dave ucieka na myśl że Shawn ma wytrzeć o niego palec w którym dłubał w nosie, ma swoją normalną fryzurę. **Kiedy Shawn dogania Dave'a który przed nim ucieka, obaj mają swoje normalne fryzury. **Kiedy Shawn przygotowuje się do wystrzelenia glutów z nosa, ma swoją normalną fryzurę. **Kiedy Shawn w pokoju zwierzeń, stwierdza że opłacało się ćwiczyć wystrzeliwania glutów z nosa, ma swoją normalną fryzurę. **Kiedy Chris przyznaje że Shawn mu zaimponował tym jak wystrzelił gluty z nosa, Dave i Shawn mają swoje normalne fryzury. **Kiedy Sugar grozi Elli że ją pobije, Sky ma swoją normalną fryzurę. **Kiedy Rodney po raz drugi ma problem z odwiedzeniem na pytanie, ma swoją normalną fryzurę. **Kiedy Scarlett maluje niedźwiedzia, ma swoją normalną fryzurę. **Kiedy Rodney po raz trzeci ma problem z odwiedzeniem na pytanie, Jasmine ma swoją normalną fryzurę. **Kiedy Szef Hatchet przynosi Sugar, tarantule na tacy, Shawn ma swoją normalną fryzurę. **Kiedy Ella i Rodney przygotowują się do "rundy nagłej śmierci", Rodney ma swoją normalną fryzurę. **Kiedy Chris ogłasza że Waneyihtam Maskwak wygrała wyzwanie, Shawn ma swoją normalną fryzurę. *Rozszczepiony podbródek Rodney'a znika kilka razy podczas wyzwania. **Po tym, jak Pimâpotew Kinosewak została porażona prądem. **Kiedy Samey zastanawia się jak odpowiedzieć na pytanie. **Kiedy Jasmine wyjaśnia wszystkim dlaczego Samey (udająca Amy) powiedziała że najbardziej nie lubi Amy. **Kiedy Rodney po raz pierwszy został wylosowany do wyzwania. **Kiedy Rodney kłamie mówiąc że uważa Sugar za najatrakcyjniejszą dziewczynę w programie. **Kiedy Rodney został porażony prądem za to że skłamał na temat Sugar. **Kiedy Chris zapowiada przerwę na reklamy. **Kiedy Max nie pozwala Gdace usiąść mu na kolanach. **Kiedy drużyna Kinosewak jest zła na Maxa. **Kiedy Shawn dogania Dave'a. **Kiedy drużyna Kinosewak jest obrzydzona gdy Dave jest cały w glutach Shawna. **Kiedy drużyna Kinosewak jest wzruszona wyznaniem Elli. **Kiedy Chris narzeka że jest wynik 1-1. **Kiedy Rodney ma trzeci raz problem z odpowiedzeniem na pytanie. **Kiedy drużyna Kinosewak jest zmęczona już wyzwaniem. **Kiedy drużyna Kinosewak wzdycha z ulgą kiedy Chris ogłasza koniec wyzwania tuż przed "rundą nagłej śmierci". **Kiedy Rodney został wylosowany do udziału w "rundzie nagłej śmierci" i modli się oto aby podczas tej rundy nie musiał odpowiadać na pytanie. **Kiedy Gdaka rzuca się na Rodney'a. **Podczas całej rundy nagłej śmierci. **Po tym, jak Rodney i jego drużyna została porażona prądem przez Gdakę z zemsty za to że Rodney ją obraził. **Kiedy drużyna Kinosewak jest załamana kolejną swoją przegraną. Galeria |-| Ogólne = SameySleepwear.png|"Hej, idziesz szukać beze mnie?" - Samey S05,2E04_Samey.png|Samey mówi o swojej przyjaźni z Jasmine. S05,2E04_Jasmine_lubi_Shawna._Dziwnę.png|Dave zauważył że Jasmine podkochuje się w Shawnie. Rodney_zakochany_w_Scarlett.png|Rodney zakochuje się w Scarlett. S05,2E04_Mam_trzy_dziewczyny.png|Rodney zdaje sobie sprawę że ma trzy "dziewczyny" i nie wie którą z nich powinien wybrać. Wściekła_Samey.png|Samey próbuje zachowywać się jak Amy. Poszukjąca prawdy kura.png|Wprowadzenie Gdaki. Prawda_albo_panika.png|Zawodnicy zgromadzili się na miejscu wyzwania... S05,2E04_Chris_i_Gdaka.jpg|...więc Chris może wyjaśnić im zasady wyzwania. Prawda Amy.png|"Amy" zostaje wybrana, aby odpowiedzieć na prawdę. S05,2E04-Samey i kluky.png|"Amy" udziela odpowiedzi. S05,2E04_Jestem_chodzącym_kłamstwem.png|Samey boi się że Gdaka odkryje że nie jest Amy. S05,2E04_Punkt_dla_Kinosewak.png|Samey zdobywa punkt dla swojej drużyny. Jasmine ratuje Samey z obresji.png|Jasmine ratuje Samey kiedy jej sekret może wyjść na jaw. S05,2E04-(Rodne,klaki i Chris).jpg|Rodney prosi Chrisa o inne pytanie. S05,2E04-(Chris i Rodney).png|Rodney kłamie, aby nie ranić uczuć "Amy", Jasmine i Scarlett. Porażony Rodney.png|Kłamstwa Rodney'a kosztowały jego drużynę punkt. Chris i Rodney.png|"Z Rodney'a kłamczucha, dym kłębami bucha!" - Chris Szybkie picie Sky.png|Sky ma problemy z wypiciem dzbanku wody mineralnej. Szybki łyk.png|Shawn pomaga Sky w jej wyzwaniu. Wybuch wulkanu.png|Sky cierpi z powodu wypicia dużej ilości wody mineralnej. Besta była sczczepiona.png|Max nie chce aby Gdaka usiadła mu na kolanach. S05,2E04_Chris_zadaje_Max'owi_pytanie.png|Chris pyta Maxa, czego się boi. Nie_boje_się_niczego.png|"Nie boję się niczego" - Max Spojżenie na Maxa.png|Drużyna jest wściekła na Maxa że przez niego zostali porażeni prądem. DAVE_SHAWN.png|Shawn boi się, że Dave go pocałuje. Czy_to_niesłodki_pocałunek.png|Sky z nerwów, zamiast pocałować Dave'a, beka mu prosto w twarz przez co ich drużyna nie zdobyła punktu. Rażenie prądem Maskwak.png|Gdaka razi prądem... Maskawak porożony prądem.jpg|...drużynę Maskwak za niewykonanie wyzwania. Shawn wystrzeliwuje smarka.png|Shawn wystrzeliwuje gluty... S05,2E04_Shawn_zainponował_Chris'owi.png|...w Dave'a... S05,2E04_Dziewczyny_w_glutach.png|...ale posuwa się trochę za daleko, osmarkując również dziewczyny ze swojej drużyny. Aparat dla bobra.png|''"Załóż bobrowi aparat na zęby..."'' Makijaż dla niedżwiedzia.png|''"...upiększ niedźwiedzia..."'' Karmienie Iguany.png|''"...nakarm iguanę za pomocą ust."'' Mmmm!_tarantula!.png|Wyzwanie Sugar polega na pogłaskaniu tarantuli... Pyszna Tarantula.png|...ale ta zamiast tego, zjada ją. Rodney na ekranie.png|Rodney zostaje wybrany do "rundy nagłej śmierci". Prosze nie.png|Rodney nie chce mówić więcej prawdy. Niebędzie pytań.png|Rodney z radością słyszy, że w wyzwaniu "rundy nagłej śmierci" nie będzie musiał odpowiadać na pytania. Rodney wyśmiewa Gdake.png|"Co ty na to kuro! Już nie będziesz mnie dręczyć." - Rodney Ella na ekranie.png|Ella zostaje wybrana do "rundy nagłej śmierci". Runda_nagłej_śmierci.png|"Jedźmy z tą paniką!" - Rodney S05,2E04_Zacznijmy_proszę.png|"Tak, zacznijmy proszę." - Ella S05,2E04-Ella z łatwością wykonuje wyzwanie.png|Ella szybko kończy wyzwanie "nagłej śmierci" i oferuje Rodney'owi swoją pomoc... Mam zaduże palce.png|...który nie daje sobie rady podczas wyzwania. Nie_mogę_porazić_przeciwników.png|Ella nie chce zranić drużyny Kinosewak... Kradzież pilota.png|...ale Gdaka tak... Szalona Gdaka.png|...i wielokrotnie naciska przycisk... Zemsta Gdaki.png|...rażąc prądem Rodney'a... Kinosewak_cierpi_przez_Rodney'a.png|...i jego drużynę. Gdaka zabrana do psychiatryka.png|Gdaka zostaje zabrana z wyspy... S05,2E04_Gdaka_zabrana_przez_Szefa.png|...w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa przez Szefa Hatcheta. Rodney się zastanawia.png|Rodney zastanawia się, który z jego kolegów z drużyny zostanie wyeliminowany. S05,2E04-(Rodney i Samey).jpg|"Amy" otrzymuje piankę. Zagrożona Scarlett.png|Zagrożona Scarlett. |-| Cenzura = Czy to niesłodki pocałunek.png|Większa część beknięcia Sky w Dave'a. S05,2E04_Dość_niekomfortowa_sytuacja.png|Reakcja Dave'a i Sky po ich nieudanym pocałunku. S05,2E04_Rakieta_glutów.png|Shawn wystrzeliwuje gluty... S05,2E04_Dave_w_glutach_Shawna.png|...w Dave'a. S05,2E04_Chris_będący_pod_wrażeniem.png|Chris będący pod wrażeniem umiejętności strzelania glutami przez Shawna. S05,2E04_Dave_jako_husteczka_do_nosa.png|Reakcja Dave'a na to że jest cały w glutach Shawna. S05,2E04_Dziewczyny_po_porażeniu_prądem.png|Komentarz Elli na to że zostali porażeni prądem po wyzwaniu Shawna. |-| Błędy = S05,2E04_Samey_na_ekranie.png|Samey na ekranie zamiast Amy. S05,2E04_Ella_bez_kokardy.png|Ella bez swojej kokardy we włosach. S05,2E04_-_Przerwa_na_reklamę.png|Sky nie ma pełnego brzucha którego miała w poprzedniej a póżniej w następnej scenie. S05,2E04_Dłonie_Tophera.png|Błąd w ułożeniu dłoni Tophera. S05,2E04_-_01_błąd_włosów.png|Włosy Dave'a, Shawna... S05,2E04_-_02_błąd_włosów.png|...Rodney'a... S05,2E04_-_Przerwa_na_reklamę.png|...Jasmine... S05,2E04_-_04_błąd_włosów.png|...Sky... S05,2E04_-_05_błąd_włosów.png|...Sky... S05,2E04_-_06_błąd_włosów.png|...Dave'a, Shawna, Sky, Sugar... S05,2E04_-_07_błąd_włosów.png|...Shawna... S05,2E04_-_08_błąd_włosów.png|...Dave'a... S05,2E04_-_09_błąd_włosów.png|...Dave'a... S05,2E04_-_10_błąd_włosów.png|...Dave'a, Shawna... Shawn wystrzeliwuje smarka.png|...Shawna... S05,2E04_-_12_błąd_włosów.png|...Shawna... S05,2E04_Shawn_zainponował_Chris'owi.png|...Dave'a, Shawna... S05,2E04_-_14_błąd_włosów.png|...Sky... S05,2E04_-_15_błąd_włosów.png|...Rodney'a... Makijaż dla niedżwiedzia.png|...Scarlett... S05,2E04_-_17_błąd_włosów.png|...Jasmine... S05,2E04_-_18_błąd_włosów.png|...Shawna... Runda_nagłej_śmierci.png|...Rodney'a... S05,2E04_-_20_błąd_włosów.png|...i Shawna są normalne a powinny być rozczochrane. S05,2E04_-_01_błąd_podbródka.png|Pierwsza... S05,2E04_-_02_błąd_podbródka.png|...druga... Jasmine ratuje Samey z obresji.png|...trzecia... S05,2E04-(Rodne,klaki i Chris).jpg|...czwarta... S05,2E04-(Chris i Rodney).png|...piąta... S05,2E04_-_06_błąd_podbródka.png|...szósta... S05,2E04_-_Przerwa_na_reklamę.png|...siódma... Besta była sczczepiona.png|...ósma... Spojżenie na Maxa.png|...dziewiąta... S05,2E04 - 10 błąd włosów.png|...dziesiąta... S05,2E04 Shawn zainponował Chris'owi.png|...jedenasta... S05,2E04_-_12_błąd_podbródka.png|...dwunasta... S05,2E04_-_13_błąd_podbródka.png|...trzynasta... S05,2E04_-_14_błąd_podbródka.png|...czternasta... S05,2E04_-_15_błąd_podbródka.png|...piętnasta... S05,2E04_-_16_błąd_podbródka.png|...szesnasta... Prosze_nie.png|...siedemnasta... Kura rzuca się na Rodneya.png|...osiemnasta... Mam zaduże palce.png|...dziewiętnasta... S05,2E04_-_20_błąd_podbródka.png|....dwudziesta... S05,2E04_-_21_błąd_podbródka.png|...i dwudziesta pierwsza scena w której Rodney nie ma swojego roszczpionego podbródka. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew